Ancient Master Org
NOTE:The Master Org that featured in this page actually the original Master Org's past incarnation whom primarily seen in flashbacks. If you wanted to see his imposter that later become his reincarnated self, see Viktor Adler. The Master Org is the ruthless and diabolical ruler of the Orgs from 3,000 years ago and the posthumous, and later final antagonist in the Power Rangers: Wild Force. He was defeated by Merrick using the Predazord soon after he defeated Animus, but was later reincarnated within his doppelganger Viktor Adler. He is the overall main antagonist in Power Rangers Wild Force. Biography Background and Demise The original Supreme Org. Master Org successfully led his Orgs in the battle against the ancient kingdom of Animaria 3000 years ago. Although managing to destroy the kingdom and defeated the great Animus. The Master Org was then destroyed by Merrick Baliton, the guardian of Princess Shayla, with usage of the Predazord and a cursed wolf mask at the cost of him being imprisoned due to becoming the host of Zen-Aku, wolf-themed Duke Org that was sealed within the said mask. The Predazord extracted vengeance on the Master, destroying him. The Master Org's remains would wind up in the Amazon rain forest until being discovered by Dr. Viktor Adler in 1980, turning him into the modern-day Master Org. Master Org's Imposter Centuries later, in spite of his demise, some of Master Org's essence still lived on and possessed some seeds that were later found by the scientist Dr. Viktor Adler and his allies Richard and Elizabeth Evans while on an expedition in the Amazon to prove the existence of the Animarium to the public. Driven towards jealousy by Richard Evans, Adler consumed the seeds and became the new Master Org. He chased Richard and Elizabeth and killed them. He never did find their baby, Cole as Elizabeth had hidden him in the jungle, where he was found by a tribe. From then on, Viktor Adler eventually assumed the identity of Master Org, and continued his mission of wiping out humanity and taking over the Earth by recruiting newly arisen Org spirits to battle the Rangers. For the majority of the series, he wore a helmet that harnessed a fake horn. He is aided by real Master Org's Duke Orgs allies Toxica and Jindrax. They remained loyal, but after discovering the current Master Org was a human imposter, they revived Mandilok who threw Viktor off a cliff, and left him for dead. Reincarnation Through Viktor's demise however, the Ancient Master Org returned to the living using his imposter's husk as a vessel. His revival was signaled when a real Org horn grew on his vessel's head, as his spirit merged with his imposter's body. Master Org then sent the Duke Org Onikage to set the stage for his return to the world. When all was in place, he reappeared stronger than ever, and destroyed Mandilok. He then had Princess Shayla kidnapped, and began a ritual which would create an Org heart, mystical organic item required to transfigure his current body into a better stronger Org body. Upon the ritual's completion, Master Org swallowed the heart, morphed his body into stronger form that suited his needs. After the Org Heart infused Mandilok, Nayzor, and Retinax, they combined into one, further enhanced both his powers and body that he now strong enough to wield his Nexus Blade once again. After testing his powers against the Wild Force Rangers and covered Turtle Cove within vines, Master Org attacked the Animarium, destroying Animus and the Predazord with ease when they attempted to stop him. Master Org was seemingly destroyed by the Kongazord, but the Org Heart quickly restored him. He then destroyed all of the Wild Zords and brought the Animarium down to Earth. He resumed his invasion on Turtle Cove and it seemed nothing could stop him despite the de-powered Wild Rangers making a last stand against him. Just as he was about to finish the Rangers, all the destroyed Wild Zords came back to life and were joined by 100 others thanks to their burning determination to protect all life. The Zords combined their powers into an Ultra Roar, destroying the shocked Master Org's body completely. The Org Heart itself survived the attack but the six Wild Force Rangers used the Jungle Sword to destroy it before it could restore his body again, ending the threat of Master Org forever. With the destruction of Master Org, Dr. Viktor Adler could finally rest in peace. Personality The first Master Org is unmistakably evil and malevolent, but since he was only seen in flashback, not much is known about him. Powers and Abilities The first Master Org is immensely powerful that even Animus, God-like Megazord, was unable to stand a chance against him. Even in death, his essence still lived on through anyone who consumed his seeds given a fraction of his powers, as seen in Dr. Viktor Adler's case. This however, cost that person his sanity and should he died, he would become Master Org's vessel upon his reincarnation. Here are the list of Master Org's abilities: *'Org Magic': Master Org mastered over dark magic that possessed by Orgs in general such as: **'Magic Seed Conjuration': Master Org can conjure some magic seeds from his hand into the puddle of goo that was formerly an Org, reanimated it and grew it into kaiju-sized version of itself. **'Dark Energy Manipulation': Master Org can conjure and manipulate dark energy. ***'Dark Energy Blasts': Master Org can fire dark energy blasts at will. ***'Dark Lightning Blasts': Master Org can fire electrical blasts at will. ***'Dark Tornado': Master Org can conjure a dark energy-imbued tornado to harm his foes. **'Vine Conjuration and Control': Master Org can conjure and control vines to ensnare his foes or the whole battlefield. **'Energy Absorption': Master Org can absorb energy through his horn, as he can drain Mandilok's electrical beam and redirect it somewhere else. He can also absorb Wild Force Ranger Zords' energy blast and redirect it through his Nexus Blade. **'Nexus Blade': Master Org's weapon of choice. The weapon is virtually indestructible and even can slice its way against zords' armor like hot knife against butter when imbued with dark energy. *'Superhuman Strength': Master Org has immense strength more than any mortals *'Superhuman Endurance': Master Org is extremely durable as in his final form, he can endure five Zord's energy blast without being staggered. Like Power Rangers villains, conventional weapons are useless against him. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': After using Org Heart to broke free from his vulnerable human shell and augmented his powers, Dr. Adler can regenerate even after his body reduced into white mass as long as his Org Heart remained intact. It means he practically immortal and can only be killed should his heart also destroyed. *'Reincarnation': As long as every bits of his essence survived, Master Org can reincarnated through any beings whom consume it. Enemies *Animus *Cole Evans *Merrick Baliton *Danny Delgado *Max Cooper *Alyssa Enrilé *Taylor Earhardt Trivia *His final form's sentai counterpart is Ultimate Org Senki, and it's resemblance to Nayzor, Retinax, and Mandilok is due to the fact this was a fusion of their Sentai counterparts in Gaoranger. Navigation Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Evil from the Past Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Hybrids Category:Betrayed Category:Slaver Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Possessor Category:Magic Category:Polluters Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Provoker Category:Demon Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Warlords Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Pure Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Mastermind Category:Totalitarians Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Genocidal Category:Elementals